


Elise and Maria traning

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/F, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Maria gives elise what she wants in a sparring match as they train more as well getting to know one another,





	1. Chapter 1

"Glad you came here for this sparring Grandmistress maria,i wanted this for improvement for for our match."Elise said as she spins around stretching the ropes,she sports her green and black yoga belly shirt and leggings,seeing maria sporting her red and white bra and spandex shorts. doing the same, taking her hair hand off showing her long brown hair.

 

"No problem,lets not go easy on one another.even if we injured each other."Maria said wiping her nose with her thumb, and shakes hands with elise as they look at each other,elise applies a arm wrench working on the arm and then maria goes for and wrist lock and delivers some knees to the gut and applies a sideways cobra clutch with a armlock. as elise slowly walks around .struggling to get away but failed.

 

"Damn it, you are a tenacious beast,Maria,I understand why evie fears you."Elise said with a chuckle and breaths slowly.

 

"Shame its you,me,aveline and that beer gutted Scotland lady assassin Rhona,i feel like i can handle the entire European women division in this gym without breaking a sweat."Maria said chuckling arrgontly as she appies pressure on the neck and arm as elise was on one knee.

 

"it seems this templar gym can handle two egos in the ring."Elise said as maria drops her and lays and elbow on elise's belly but it didn't phase elise,her Adrenalin kicked in at the last five seconds as elise lays side ways with a smile on her face,clapping.

 

"I am your better,i train every day to prove it so i have a right to be arrogont."Maria said lifting elise up as elise grabs the arm of maria and delivers some fast jabs to the left arm of maria and grabs the braced left leg and uppercuts it,yanking on it as maria moans in pain and drags her to the ropes hooks it around the middle rope,elise slingshots over the ropes and yanks on maria's leg as elise lands on the floor as maria grunts in pain holding her leg.

 

""Well you cant blame me for being arrogant."Elise said with a smile as she enters the ring and walks by maria and softly kicks the head on maria,toying with her and plays with maria's hair,brushing it left and right and slapping her around as maria chuckled to herself."When men of France knock on your door,buy everything for you,when you are giving everything on a golden platter,when you are raised with golden spoon in your mouth,have the greatest teachers being one of many greatest templars in history,You have a lot to be cocky about,and im as brash as any one can be."

 

elises delivers some series of elbow drops on the hamstring and applies a figure four leg lock as maria screamed in agony,unknowingly to them kassandra walks in grinning at a tought of maria's ideal and makes it offical for the a few more women to be in that fight.

 

"Oh maria you giving me such new ideals,i can add sofia,lucy thorne,kyra,roxana,lynida,mary and anne,even evie and madline."kassandra said walking torwards them,maria looks upside down at kassandra with a gurted chuckled as elise looked a bit annoyed that kassandra couldn't knock on the door as she works on the leg of maria.

 

"It could even more fun it its just two women to start, if you two start, you could tag your own worst enemy,after all its eliminations are allowed."Kassandra said grinning and walking away leaving the two women to scrap.

 

"maria turns the hold around and slips away limping as she sees elise walking torwards her,maria unloads on elise with a heave strikes to the belly and face, and jabs the gut pulls her to the corner and continues to deliver strikes to the face and gut,elise felt like being hit by bolts of lighting.elise gets whipped to the other corner as she drops on her back as she held her gut,coughing. pulls her to the middle and sits down grabbing elise and locks in a choke hold,elise struggled to break free only for maria to stop it.applying more pressure on the neck as elise rakes the eyes, and crawls and looked at maria."You kinda sexy yourself,maria but not as sexy as me."elise said smirking seeing maria blush with a smile.

 

"Oh i can make you take that back."Maria said walking torwards her,for only for elise to envade her and trip her and pins her as she puts her feet on the ropes.

 

"One....Two...Three."ELise said as she runs out the ring,grinning at maria who grins back.

"I'll give you that,you got me good,i would had donr the same tactic myself."Maria said as she offers a hand shake to elise who insted kisses maria on the hand and maria kissed elise on the nose,flirting with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria relaxes her leg a bit,thinking on her match later on for the title and rubs her muscles,hearing the door open she sees Elise coming in ,wearing her robes and nods at Elise.

 

"No hard feelings after you cheated, I would do the same,and I will tonight,sexy."Mary said smirking at Elise who smiled back, Elise sits next to maria and kissed her on her cheek.

 

"I'm looking forward to seeing you try but one of us templars must take take belt home,seeing it on my lovely waist is all the more better."Elise said as she opened up her robes.

 

"It feels cold in here,elise,i think we should get dressed up to go are rooms,but would you like to come to my room?" Maria asked and felt elise's robes around her as Elise kissed maria on the lips hard.

"Let's stay for a while."Elise suggested while maria grins and pulls her up and takes her to a shower,slowly taking her attire off as did elise and gets inside, and turned on hot water,as the water drip on their hair,back and elise pushes maria to the wall and kisses her,both women smirked and holds each other,maria sticks her tounge in elise's mouth,slowly and moves it out and kisses the cheek.

"Bloodly evil of you elise,i like it."Maria said as she bends elise back,elise's hair was drenched in water,maria kisses elise's belly,licking the navel and striking the breasts.

"Oh-h-h-h-h,damnit maria,such a tease please do it."Elise said looking at maria who grins with a giggle and pulls on elise head as elise chuckled and scream with pressure."YEEEES,grandmistress,MORE!."elise screamed maria slaps the ass hard of elise and smacks it more and more,elise moaned louder.

 

"You have no chance with me in the bed and you dont have no chance agsinst me in the shower."Maria said with a evil smile.

 

Your right,your right Grandmistress maria,I dont,you are my officer,my master."elise said.maria grins as she lays elise on the floor and kisses her slowly and licks her croutch and licks her insides slowly making elise squeal like a school girl.

Maria strokes the belly and rubs the breast again stroking the maria grins while rubbing her knee on the fanny of elise and slowly rubbing the nipples sending the shivers down elise's spine,hearing the moans again maria sucks on the left boob nipple as elise Gasped and maria kissed the tit.

 

Elise felt her climax coming and shoots out her juices on maria's knee,maria felt it as she grins and moves back and loicks her right knee and licks her knee of all the juices and the juices off of elise while she pants with relief.

 

"im stuffed up now,how about you?"maria asked as she turns off the shower and drys herself off as elise comes out the shower and cleans herself off breathing with relief.

 

"Thank you Grandmaster maria,it's was a good stress release for today,kinda feel nervous for tonight,im hoping to bring the title to the templars."elise said as she puts on her green spandex,boots belly shit and a black jacket and looks at maria who wore a modern day version of her of her outfit and fixes her cloak.

 

"Just focus on how we should win,attack the major threats in the ring,the more we take out the threats by order the more it would benefit us and we are the only two members in the ring facing each other for the title."Maria said calmly in places her hands on elise's shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

 

Elise looked up with a smile."Thank you Grandmaster Maria,it means a lotof morale these days."Elise said as she walks out the locker room and goes to get home and sleep.


End file.
